Found You
by MyLifeAsAWhitlock
Summary: A Demetri and Bella one shot. Enjoy.


This life we live can be rather mind-numbing after so many years of doing the exact same thing time and time again. This is the only life I've known of however, so there isn't really a reason to think of anything changing. I wouldn't say that I am heartless, though my heart does not beat, but maybe I could say that I've turned cold and not just in the physical sense of the word.

I have lived within these castle walls for nearly two centuries, but there are still times when I wish for something different…exciting perhaps. Just thinking these thoughts have me feeling a little bit guilty. I should not complain. The masters are not cruel, they are not keeping me here totally against my will, well not entirely anyways. I do have a strong suspicion that Chelsea has altered me slightly to give me motivation to stay. While she may not be able to cut or tie bonds so securely that they completely break or mold together, she does have the power to push your loyalty bond in the direction that she, or the brothers, want it to be.

And since the only real thing that can shield her powers are that of severe familial ties or mates, well I am simply screwed. Since I am without a mate and without a real family then I don't feel the real need to change my 'home' location.

"Demetri" I turn my head in the direction in which the voice of Jane has spoken. She knows that I sensed her presence long before she spoke, part of my tracking ability. Not only to be able to sense anyone's whereabouts from the taste of their thought, but also because once I've gotten that taste I can tell almost the exact location in where that person will be, given a couple mile radius.

"Jane" I nod. I don't smile nor frown. I have no reason to do either. I have accepted her presence so that she knows she can talk if she needs to.

"The masters would like to speak to you." She states with a head nod toward the throne room. "Something about another inconsequential mission, I'm sure." She sighs. Now however I am curious. Normally if it is a mission Jane and Alec would be accompanying me, what with their witch twin abilities. While Jane has the ability to cause you the most excruciating pain imaginable with something as seemingly simple as a look, Alec does almost the complete opposite. He cuts off every one of your senses; you could be being ripped apart and burned without even realizing it.

"Are you coming Jane?" I ask as I head toward the throne room.

"No" She says with an air of indifference, though I can see the anger hiding behind her crimson eyes. "Apparently they only need you for this trip." I can tell she is pissed about not being allowed to go. She finds immense pleasure in causing pain to those that are doing wrong. I am more confused than anything else now however. Why send me alone to take on others of our kind? Was this some kind of suicide mission? No that would never happen. I am not a cocky man by any means, but I am the best tracker in the vampire world. The brothers would not risk losing me like that, I'm positive.

I can sense Jane walking in Alec's direction, probably wanting to bitch to her brother about her situation. I chuckle to myself a little at that visual. Both of them turned at the age of fifteen. Forever adolescents, and always a perpetual teenager. Teenage mood swings, I am grateful that I don't have to deal with that issue, being changed at twenty two.

"Ah Demetri, glad you could join us." Aro sighs. I can't help but notice that he looks a bit troubled, not really a usual look for him. "We are in need of your services for the next week or two." I nod at him confirming that he has my full attention and he should continue when he is ready. "It seems that there is a human in Washington with the knowledge of our existence. Forks Washington to be exact." I just keep looking at him, because really I can't figure out why this is a big deal.

"I'm not sure I understand Master. If we are aware of the human, then why hasn't someone already disposed of them?"

"Yes that would normally be the case, however there seems to be a bit of a complication with this one. Do you remember the issue we had a while back with the three nomads in Maine? James, Laurent and Victoria?" He asks. He expects an answer, even if my reply is useless since our vampire minds can remember everything.

"Of course, they were leaving their dinner behind without thoroughly cleaning their messes up. We warned them of the consequences should it happen again and they were given their first and only warning." I needed to know what this had to do with the human.

"Yes that is accurate of course and until the last month or so they abided by the laws. We recently discovered that there was an unprecedented amount of murders and missing person's cases in the greater Seattle area. So I sent Felix to investigate. Apparently Victoria is causing the ruckus. Felix caught her talking to herself. Something along the lines of killing this human girl because she was the reason that her mate James and the other one, Laurent had died. Victoria also mentioned creating the army to get past the 'dogs', whatever that means." He paused and looked at me again.

My face must have shown my shock because he chuckled from amusement at whatever he saw. I wasn't sure what to say. Victoria must have gone crazy. Humans can't kill our kind; they are inferior, weak, nothing but blood bags. Yes, she must be crazy.

He continued speaking when he realized I didn't have anything to say. "We are sending Felix, Jane and Alec to take care of the problem in Seattle while you find the girl. We want her alive for now and unharmed if possible. We need to know what she knows and how she got mixed up in all of this, and if she has told anyone anything that could be incriminating to our kind. Also Victoria was muttering the name Isabella repeatedly with rage laced through her tone. Other than that, that is all we have to go on. However from recent research Forks is a very small town so you should be able to figure out who it is." I was a little intrigued slightly about this mission. How could one Human girl cause so much havoc amongst our kind?

It was with those words that I found myself in first class amongst way too many humans to be comfortable. My mind kept running through different scenarios as to how to find the human girl. While it is true that my gift is normally how I find someone, in this case it would be rendered useless. I have never met her before so I would not have a 'thought taste' to inquire from. While it was a tad bit frustrating, it didn't mean that I wouldn't find her. As a human I was good at finding things animals or people. I was one of the best animal hunters in my village. Our little populace would never starve because of the meat I would bring home. I had always had a certain knack for knowing which way to go and where the game would be. It was the same for our people. If a child roamed too far and got lost in the woods I would most likely be the one the people went to for help. I never knew how I did it, I just did.

So all in all I knew that I would be able to find this girl. It made no difference that she was faceless, thoughtless and ageless. I didn't need that information. I would find her a different way. Starting with asking the local people who this 'Isabella was'. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be too hard. I would throw in a little of the Demetri charm to it as well.

I was almost excited to meet her anyways. What had she done to piss off the vampire locals? How come Victoria needed an army to go after one human? Did she even know what was going on around her? Did she know of our kind? What about these dogs that were-

"Excuse me sir?" I hadn't really noticed that the woman was standing next to me. She smelled way to enticing to be standing that close to me. I could hear her heart as it picked up in pace. I could see the veins in her jugular as the blood kept pumping. Thump. Thump…Thump…Thump. She was leaning over me. She was begging for death. So close. Way to fucking close.

She needed to move. If I started with one I wouldn't end with one. This whole plane full of people would go. I didn't have a pilot's license. So if I killed the pilot and co-pilot then I would have to jump. No I couldn't do that either I realized as I noticed the sun peeping through one of the windows on the far side of first class that I was sitting in. The volturi brothers needed me, but with that much of being a spectacle they wouldn't hesitate to end me. They would just find another tracker, even if he or she wasn't as good as I am. "Sir? I'm just putting your tray up, we are about to land." Her heart was beating faster now, blood pumping quicker than just three seconds prior when she first started leaning over. I doubt that the contacts were keeping the blackness from showing in my eyes. She was breathing heavier, causing her aroma to swirl way too closely to my nostrils. I knew she was quickly becoming terrified of me. That wasn't going to work. Since I wasn't going to be able to drain her and everyone else I needed to fix this and quickly. I didn't need the airport officially delaying this trip. Besides that the others in the guard would find this immeasurably hilarious if they were to find out.

I plastered a smile on my face, careful to not use too much teeth. "Ah, nessun problema di splendido. Vi ringraziamo per il vostro aiuto." Her heart skipped a beat for a different reason this time and she blushed lightly and giggled at the compliment.

"Grazie Signore" I could tell she was a little flustered. Not really able to make out my switch of emotions. However at least now I wasnt worried about her calling her superiors. "e il benvenuto". With that she turned and walked away. I was glad we were landing soon. I needed to feed and the sooner that could happen the better. That woman had tested my control. No human ever gets that close to me unless Im about to drain them.

88888

After draining the couple that was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I quickly made it look like a homicide and a mugging gone bad. Not that I really needed to. With all of the bodies that were being found drained of blood in this city, two more would have just added to that number. However I didnt need the brothers on my ass for being careless as well.

I was tempted to look for the the newborns myself and see what was really going on down here. See if one of them new anything. But seeing that newborns barely held a thought that didnt have to do with their bloodlust , it would probably be a waste of my time.

It only took a half of an hour to get to Port Angeles, where I rented the car from. It would be easier if I could toss the human into a car and drive back verses harming her trying to run with her. The brothers didn't want her hurt...yet, so unharmed she would remain for now.

It was just passed eight in the morning when I arrived in Forks. I sighed in relief, this was good for me. If it had been the middle of the night I most likely would have had to wait to look for her. Normally in bigger cities the time wouldnt be an issue, however in this embarrasment for a town it looked like everything closed at sunset. What the fuck do the humans in this town do for enjoyment? It didn't really matter though, no not at all. I was on a mission and only one human needed my awareness. Lucky for all of these others that they were not my issue.

I pulled out my oaklies and put them on as I pulled into the lot of what looked to be a sport equiptment store. The shading on these particular sunglasses was at a ninety percent. No one would be able to see the deep ruby red of my eyes. My eyes landed on the middle aged woman stocking the sleeping bags twenty feet away from me. I didn't hear any other heartbeats in the store with us. Hopefully she had some usefull information. She looked over at me as the bell on the door rang out, signaling her to my arrival.

"Good morning, Signora" I flashed her a half smile as her heartbeat quickened.

"Morning, sir. How can I help you today?" She was trying to be pleasent even though her eyes told a different story. They held an air of curiosity, fear and...recognition? That didnt make much sense. Either way maybe I can use It to my advantage.

"I was hoping you might be able to tell me where I could find a friend of mine."I sighed, scratching my neck a little to make it seem like I was sort of embarassed. "Her name is Isabella, Im a friend of hers from out of state and we lost touch a couple of months back. I'm trying to get a hold of her again, but I'm embarassed to say I dont know her address."I smiled at her sheepishly, playing to role to the fool extent.

She bought it. Hook, line and sinker. I could see the way her eyes lit up in acknowledgment.

"Of course, Chief Swans daughter, Bella, though she hates to be called Isabella. You should know that however seeeing as you are a friend, right?" I nodded and smiled again.

"Of course Signora, I just wanted to give her whole name in hopes that someone would be able to tell me where to reach her at or if they knew of her at all." I said in hopes she would be less suspicious. She nodded and the smile returned to her face, then after a moment she frowned as a sad look came across her features.

"My son is infatuated with that girl. Or was at least . When she first moved to town a year and a half ago she was all he could talk about." She chuckled before continueing. "When she started dating that Edward Cullen kid he was rather put out about it." Luckily for me she was looking at the registar as she stated that last little tid bit of information. She would have seen the look of pure shock cross my features had she been watching me instead. However, as it was, I did have time to neutralize my expression.

The Cullens were here? Was she a pet of theirs? When is she going to be changed? Why did the boy get involved with a human in the first place. The lady said that 'Bella' got here over a year ago. If she and the Cullen boy had been involved that long then surely she would have been changed by now.

"Rumor has it that Edward left her alone in the woods after he told her his family was moving. She hasn't been the same since. Poor girl, use to be so full of life too. Now it's like she is just moving through life without actually living it." She paused as I stared at her. She had my full attention now. I waited for her to continue. "Oh well, like I said, poor child, she needs some light in her life again. You can find her at the highschool at this time of day though. However you might want to wait until school is out or thier lunch time to see her, which should be in about two hours."

I nodded and thanked her as I left the store. That had to have been the easiest thing I had ever done. This town really was just too small to have secrets.

.

.

.

I waited in the parking lot of her highschool. From here i had a clear view of the cafateria. Nobody was paying any attention to me, if they had they would have surely noticed me, standing in the rain. Staring into their building full of children like some perverted child stalker. I watched the students enter the dining hall, all smiles and laughs as they caught up with one another. I was busy looking for someone. Someone that I didn't know what they looked like or smelled like. I was winging it from here.

I wanted to question the human. Why had the Cullen's really left? Why didn't they take her with them? What had really happened to cause all of this cluster fuck? Did she know about the current dangers she was facing?

I was suddenly staring into the deep dark brown orbs of a human in the cafateria. She looked sickly pale, sitting alone at the table in the corner. Without looking to anyone, she stood up andwalked towards the exit. She kept her eyes on mine when she could. I could see all of the hidden emotions in those soulfully deep eyes. She had been hurt, broken, betrayed. Right now though, she was determined. It was inher posture. Her head held high and shoulders rolled back as she strode towards me.

I felt it when she was about twenty feet from me. The undeniable pull from my soul to hers. The mating link that I previously never knew or what it felt like. I could feel it now, and somebody was going to pay for all of those haunted emotions swirling around within that chocolate depth of hers. She was Mine now. All Mine. Nobody hurts what's mine. I went from being indifferent to boiling mad in that next step. Nineteen feet from me now. I had to calm myself. I didn't need her to think I was angry at her. That would be counter productive.

She hadn't lost her confidence by the time she reached me.

"Are you one of Victoria's minions? If so, you have aproximately one minute until the wolves get here to rip you to shreds like her buddy Laurant." Her passion in her words gave her a sudden spark into those eyes that were, at first glance, lifeless. She wouldn't go down without a fight, impressive.

"No."

"No?"

"Correct. Isabella I presume?"

"Who wants to know?" Her icy voice was heaven to my ears. She wounded beautiful.

"Demetri. Volturi Guard, at your service." I said softly. Still looking into those big brown eyes.

"The Volturi." She whispered. "So this is it then? You have come for my life." She said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes and no." I said simply.

"Explain...please." I chuckled lightly at her version of a demand.

"I have come for you yes, no you will not die. You will be changed, soon."

"Alright, well then, are you ready to go?" I gaped at her quick acceptance to her future.

"Don't look so surprised Demetri. My ex is a vampire, my best freind is a ware wolf, Laurent already tried to eat me and Victoria is still trying. Plus, do you think that I can't feel the pull inside myself when I got close enough to you?"

"I wasnt aware that you would feel the connection, humans never feel it."

"Yes well, i've never been normal." She said casually.

I hadnt noticed until she said something, but I got nothing from her thoughts either. There was nothing to taste, almost as if she didn't exsist.

I knew it would be a rough road with her. She was still scorned and probably needed closure or something. I also knew that eventually, hopefully soon, she would be happy. I would give her the world. But I knew that as long as she remained by my side, everything would be better. She would get her closure and I was going to make sure that the Cullen's paid for hurting My mate. They would severely regret that descision.

My revenge would have to wait though, because my mate was tucked gently into my side as we flew to the direction of her new home, where she would be by my side with me for eternity.


End file.
